Amin Mela Lle
by Akakuro-Fujoshi
Summary: Elf!AU Rakuzan's heir needed a wife. Who best to fit the role? Why, the Seirin's Prince of course.


**Warnings:** Mpreg, elvish words (from LOTR).

* * *

In a faraway land, hidden beneath thick layers of ancient magic is a land of elves, where the elves dwell away from the human population. Humans especially children, have heard of elves but neither of them have seen one before though there were few who claimed that they had truly sighted them, telling everyone that they saw pointy ears, porcelain skin and some even said elves have wings. Which only half of them were true. It was true that the elven race has pointy ears but not all of them has porcelain skin. It depended on what type of elves you are. There are generally two type of elves, namely the Light Elves and the Dark Elves. While most of the Light Elves has porcelain skin there are some few who had dark skin and vice versa.

The elven realm is divided into seven kingdoms, namely, Rakuzan, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yousen, Touou, Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi. Each kingdom houses elves of distinctive features.

In the Rakuzan Kingdom, the elves residing there are mostly fire wielders. This meant that they could wield fire as their weapon of choice and each and every individual has a different colour of fire, from white to even rainbow-coloured but of course, none of them were black. Because black fire wielders are Dark Elves, the type of elves who use dark magic to do bad deeds. Dark Elves would be kicked out of Rakuzan to ensure the Light Elves' safety and these dark ones are either accepted by Kirisaki Daiichi, where most of the Dark Elves lived or be sentenced to death. Or if you're lucky enough and is proved innocent, you may end up in Seirin.

Touou, the second largest kingdom after Rakuzan, is where the metal wielders dwell and build their homes. Metal wielders are skilled in carving weaponries like swords and guns. Bombs are slowly being developed and tested but not yet used during wars either between kingdoms or between races. But it would soon be. Of course, humans are able to develop weapons such as these too. However, weapons made by metal elves are different and filled with magic. The weapons bend to their wielder's will at command and can even stop in thin air if the wielder choose not to kill at the last-minute. It was also known to all that Touou elves can make artificial gold and sell them at half the price of real gold which contributed a lot to the kingdom's finance, making it the second richest kingdom after Rakuzan.

The third kingdom is Yousen. The area is rich with earth. Now, people might be wondering how Rakuzan could be richer than Yousen when Yousen has all the real gold buried underneath their soil. Well, Rakuzan and Yousen has maintained a really good relationship between each other where Rakuzan would always offer help to the kingdom in times of need, including war against another kingdom which does not benefit Rakuzan in any way if they participate and Yousen would shower Rakuzan with all the gold they have. Yousen is not only rich in gold but elves from Yousen are also able to make a lot of valuable ceramics like the ancient vase from China gifted to the empress thousand of years ago when the elves visited the humans to gather information about them.

Kaijou is a kingdom rich with water. Elves residing in Kaijou are skilful water wielder. And they could also control the direction of the water flow, even from the river to the mountain. Yes, you read right. They could force water to flow against gravity. It is said that Kaijou is the best place to rest your soul and mind when one needed to because Kaijou is surrounded by the most beautiful waterfalls in the world and the waterfalls attract lots of beautiful creatures including the hummingbirds. Once in a while, rulers from other kingdoms would travel to Kaijou just to enjoy the scenery there and have a peace of mind before returning as a gentler person with less creases in their forehead.

Shuutoku is where most wood elves reside. These elves are cunning and their speed and agility are at a much greater level when compared to other elemental elves. These elves excel in archery and they make the finest bow and arrows anyone has seen. Even the metal wielders could not make such fine-looking bows, carved so meticulously with unique designs. And there were a select few wood elves who could communicate with the trees. Sure, all elves could listen and understand the songs of the nature but they never did truly understand deeply like these selected few because of their failure to express to the flora and fauna surrounding them.

But of course, the elements are shared among kingdoms in order to survive. Though there were often disputes between kingdoms, causing war to occur, they would always find a way to end it and still live in harmony. Except one kingdom in particular.

Kirisaki Daiichi. A kingdom where most of the Dark Elves occupy. These elves are the ones who do not believe in harmony between the kingdoms and their goal is one and only: to destroy the other six kingdoms and take over them. Kirisaki Daiichi housed a great number of fallen warriors who had chosen to turn dark during desperate times. These elves would do anything to live. They had fallen too deep and was no longer able to be rescued.

Lastly, there is this smallest kingdom which is only half or maybe less than half of Rakuzan's population size. Seirin. The elves there are neither light nor dark or perhaps had a dark past and decided to turn over a new leaf. These are the elves who do not pick sides. They choose to live in harmony among each other. After all, they have every element, no matter light or dark, residing in their kingdom and they do not need to trade with other kingdoms. So, they are a quiet bunch and neither of the large kingdoms had paid much attention to Seirin, thinking that it was an insignificant kingdom. However, when it came to war, their number of soldiers or warriors, if you like, may not be many but they were strong and able to win their own wars. Seirin rarely chooses war over anything though. They opt to talk things out so that both sides would come to an agreement. So, generally, Seirin elves are a happy bunch and almost never suffer death except from illness and old age which is pretty rare.

Elves body have a higher immunity against diseases when compared to the homo sapiens so it was really rare for one to fall ill. And whenever this happens, it usually is a really serious and chronic disease and has a high possibility of death.

Elves also almost never age. They stop aging once they reach adulthood and stop growing physically. Hence, the oldest living elf had been ten thousand of years old but he died decades ago. Elves' body do grow weaker as years pass causing their immunity to fall and this result in death from old age. But they could live up to thousands of years of age and they need not worry about dying soon.

Now, there is another last important point to note. Elves have four genders rather than the common two like humans and other mammals. They are the Dominant Male, Dominant Female, Submissive Male and Submissive Female. There are no homophobes among elves like the disgusting humans in the human world. Male/Male or Female/Female relationship were the norm in elves while it was frowned upon by humans. It was the Dominant who would contribute the seeds while the Submissive provide the womb to conceive elf babies.

Dominant males are generally like human males physically and it was usually the dominant males who are chosen to rule over the kingdom though Seirin is currently ruled by a female, a dominant one of course.. On the other hand, submissive males may look like any human male but they have an extra womb in their body for housing babies and these babies are usually delivered through their anal canal or by caesarean. Natural delivery was a much preferable method because it was discovered that caesarean has a higher risk of maternal death and the recovery period was much longer too.

Submissive females, like the dominant males, are similar to the human females, with breasts and the female genitals whereas dominant females have an extra appendage, a penis, mind you, to impregnate their submissives, male or female.

* * *

A teal-haired male with golden bells weaved into his long strands stood in the peaceful garden, dressed in an extravagant gown, lined with silver threads in a complicated design. He was admiring the roses in the garden just when a little girl rushed to his side, clinging to his leg, giggling as her bushy brown hair bounced over her shoulders. He smiled to the four-year-old with a gummy smile plastered on her face before picking her up, supporting her on his hips.

"Alvaerele Garcia, what are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be with your _Naneth_ (submissive mother)?" He asked, poking her cheek playfully. She swatted his hand away and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"_Naneth_ is in bed with _Amil_ (dominant mother) and they stink! So, I don't wanna go in." She turned her nose skywards to prove her point. Oh dear. It seemed like his sister and sister-in-law had been doing it in the morning or else, the smell should have been gone by now.

"It looks like it's just you and me having breakfast then in the dining hall." She giggled again as he planted a soft kiss to her brow before the two made their way to the dining area, followed by servants and guards.

"_Osu'Tan_ (uncle/dominant mother's brother), I want cake and pie!" She squirmed in his grip while clasping her hands together, imagining her favourite desserts laid out on the table, waiting for her to devour them.

"Yes. We'll have that. I'll have the servant ask the chef to make your beloved strawberry cheese cake and apple pie for you and then we'll share them with your mothers alright?" Alvaerele clapped her hands gleefully as the bluenette waved at one of the servants tailing them. She gave a nod and then left for the kitchens with their order.

The male helped his niece on to a high chair and then took a seat to her left, grabbing a napkin to place it around her neck to prevent her pretty sunflower yellow dress from getting stained. "What say we eat our salads first while we wait for your parents?" The little girl stuck out her tongue. No way is she going to eat those disgusting vegetables her _Naneth_ always make her eat.

The teenager shook his head, the bells in his hair chiming in the wind. "Eat. Or your _Naneth_ will add medicine to your plate." The look of horror on her face was enough to cause him to almost pity her and eat her share. Almost, that is. It would not do for his niece to get insufficient vitamins and minerals for her growth so she should get used to eating yucky green leafy vegetables.

She picked up her fork and stabbed a piece. The chef was kind enough to cut the vegetables into smaller portions so that she could easily consume them. She whined, pleading for her uncle to help her but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her whining soon turned into wails but she was still ignored. She was not getting her way, the male thought as he tried to shut away her loud voice or risk being found out (again) by his sister-in-law that he had been helping her daughter.

Another loud sob and it stopped so suddenly that the male looked up to see what was going on. Ah.

"_Amil_!" Her tear-streaked face was replaced by a wide smile. Little faker. She had everyone wrapped around her little fingers.

"Alvaerele, my little princess." A female picked her daughter up and tossed her in the air before hugging the little girl to her humongous breasts. The King of Seirin, Alexandra Garcia, is one very busty woman with a sexy ass or that's what most of the soldiers and advisors said. Not that he was admiring his sister. Because Eww. Incest. Even though she was just his half-sister. And her wife, Aida Riko is a B-cupped. Surprise. Surprise. The submissive female has smaller chest than her dominant. Shhh. This must never be mentioned or one would risk his genitals being sliced into pieces. Because Queen Aida Riko is even more formidable than the King herself.

Speaking of the devil, the Queen entered with a pale face, her husband rushing to her side. "Darling, sit, sit. I don't want you fainting on the floor and putting our second child at risk."

He almost spluttered. Second child? That fast? Elves usually wait for a hundred years before trying for another.

Queen Aida waved her husband away, rubbing her temples as she took a seat opposite of the male.

"Oh." Ah. She finally noticed him and she almost fell off her chair.

"K-Kuroko! Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. At least a good morning next time please." The cerulean-eyed male tilted his head and muttered a '_quel amrun_' (good morning).

"Riko, you cutie-pie!" Her husband gushed. "We've been married for years and you're still not used to my brother's weak presence?" Alex, being Alex, embraced her wife so tightly, almost suffocating the poor woman.

"Alex!" Aida was pushing her husband away while their daughter was laughing behind her hands at her mothers. Kuroko sighed. Typical morning.

Or atypical when a soldier entered, interrupting their family time.

The soldier gave a deep bow before giving the urgent message. "I am sorry, Your Majesties and Your Highnesses. But an emissary from the neighbouring kingdom, Rakuzan, came in a hurry with a very important proposal."

King Alexandra Garcia was finally acting like a King as she nodded to the soldier to bring the emissary in while she sat at the head of the long dining table.

Now, what was so important that their breakfast had to be interrupted?

The emissary entered after the soldier ushered him in. He looked pretty exhausted but he still tried to look as if he was not, trying to impress the King and the Queen.

"Please, take a seat." The King pointed to a chair next to Kuroko and had the servants served their guest the same meal they were having.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The elf sighed in relief. Finally, rest for his poor legs after travelling for days on foot when his horse had the misfortune of tripping and injuring itself. The animal died hours later from loss of blood. The fire wielder had to make sure that his King's message be delivered at all cost so he ran all the way to Seirin because he had been trusted to perform this duty. If he failed to do so within the time frame the King had set to him, he would be beheaded!

"Speak. What is it that your king request of us?"

The emissary gulped down the glass of water quickly and spoke, his voice a little hoarse, "Your Majesty, my king drew up a proposal." He pulled out a parchment and pushed it to the king gently. The little girl almost crumpled the thing when her eager hands tried to seize it. The Queen glared at her and she quickly retrieved her hands for fear of her maternal mother giving her a punishment later. The little angel put on an innocent smile as if that would make everyone forget whatever wrong she did.

A hand reached out for the pepper out of the blue and the emissary almost screamed like a girl. Since when did this person appear?

"Ah. Hello. Could you please pass the pepper to me?" The quiet but melodic voice was mesmerising and he found himself staring at the boy. What a beautiful submissive! He shook his head. This is a prince. He should not be ogling one as a lowly emissary. The man slapped himself mentally, forgetting that the boy was still waiting for him to pass the pepper.

Alex unrolled the parchment, scanning the contents and frowned. Why would the King ask this of her? What is their motive?

There, on the parchment, the king of Rakuzan had proposed a marriage between their kingdoms, a marriage between Rakuzan and Seirin, a marriage between her brother and the Rakuzan heir.

Seirin had nothing to offer to the largest and richest kingdom in the elven realm. So why?


End file.
